Talk:Hecarim/@comment-109.95.150.200-20130220123856/@comment-188.129.50.19-20130227233641
Here's what I hate as a Hecarim player. Early game try to invade his blue. He's extremely mana hungry. If he has no blue, he'll barely have mana to jungle, let alone gank. Hecarim is a sucky duelist, so you can kill him very quickly if you run into him alone. Any kind of burst and the smallest cc and he's dead, especially if you make him waste his E in an attempt to run away before you cc him. You have plenty of time before teamfights start to shut him down and he needs a ton of gold before that to be useful instead of a squishy no-damage champ he is at the start. His aoe Q means his damage 1v1 is subpar. He's also really, really easily kited. Someone like Ashe or Malphite is a nightmare for Hecarim. Any kind of cc for Hecarim is the same as hard cc for Katarina's ulti. If you slow him down when he's trying to run into you, he's pretty much dead. You can just shoot at him while he's desperately trying to reach you or escape from you (the slow also makes him lose his bonus AD from his passive, although the bonus isn't that big to begin with). His ganks are pretty lame. As I said, one slow and he has no way of getting close for a while. His speed buff only lasts 4 seconds and within that time he needs to get in front of you so he can actually push you back, instead of forward. This is his only cc outside his ulti. Buy some tenacity and his ulti isn't scary. For teamfights, simply watch for his W. It only lasts 4 seconds. Burst him down when it's on cooldown and he's screwed. Most people don't pay attention to when his W is on and when it's not. Don't stick together if his W is on, because he'll Q you easily and gain lifesteal from all of it (also the lifesteal applies to champions inside the aoe, so the less enemies in the aoe, the worse it is for Hecarim). As soon as his W goes on cooldown, he's dead. When Hecarim uses his W on you, just separate for a few seconds so he can't aoe everyone and then burst him down. Also, I would rather ward the river near the jungle entrances, rather than the bush. That way you can see him coming from a mile away. If Hecarim doesn't have time to rush in front of you to push you back, his gank will be a fail. His E has probably the longest cooldown for gapclosers and it's incredibly frustrating when everyone's speed buffs/gapclosers cool down before yours. If you want to escape Hecarim, just take ghost. On his own he can't do anything to keep you in place and his 4 sec speed buff can't compare with your 10 sec one. Hecarim almost completely relies on his team to heal. If you can catch him without his team or isolate him he stops being a threat because his damage is not enough to provide him with significant heal. Use Anivia's wall, move him away with Skarner's ulti, push him away with Tristana etc. Hecarim with dead damage dealers is dead as well.